


Beware the Voice Without a Face

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [6]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intruder accosts Ryan in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Voice Without a Face

**Author's Note:**

> My idea because I need more non/dub-con in my life. *hides*

"Don't scream or I'll kill you," came a male voice from behind me as a hand closed over my mouth, an arm wrapping around my waist.

I obeyed - who was going to hear me in my own house? Jon was out with friends - but I tried to throw him off, elbowing and kicking out behind me. My elbow connected with something and he growled, tightening his grip.

"You little bitch," he hissed, taking his hand from my mouth and twisting my arms behind my back. I cried out in pain and he slapped me in the side of my head. "I said stay quiet."

I heard what sounded like duct tape being pulled off a roll, and sure enough, he started taping my arms together behind my back. I tried kicking out again, but he quickly pinned me against the wall, keeping my legs from moving. When he had my arms secured, he dragged me to the living room and bent me over the back of a couch before proceeding to undo my pants.

"Motherfucker," I growled, kicking out again - this asshole was trying to rape me, for god's sakes - but he had me pinned again in no time, pulling my pants and underwear down to my ankles.

He laughed as he unzipped his own pants, and I could feel his hard, warm cock against my ass. "Why are you pretending that you don't want this, Ryan?" he purred, reaching a hand around to my cock, half hard where it was pressed into the back of the couch. "You know you want this."

I heard him spit into his hand, and within seconds he was pushing into me. I yelled in pain, struggling to get away from him, but his hands were firm on my hips, holding me in place. My eyes began to burn from trying to hold back tears, every nerve in my body screaming in resistance.

He began to move in a quick, steady pace, and I cried out with every thrust, mostly in pain, but eventually in pleasure as well. The pain faded away after a while and he started to angle for my prostate; I was so, so hard.

"Why are you crying, you little bitch?" he panted, noticing the few tears that had escaped and fallen to the couch cushions with soft little patters. I could hear him grinning. "Does it hurt, you little pussy? You like it, don't you?"

I groaned loudly when he thrusted hard into my prostate, my cock twitching. I was getting close and he knew it.

"What would your little boyfriend think if he knew how much you liked this? I bet he'd call you a slut, you freak. He'd hate you and leave you for someone better. You know why? Because you're a worthless piece of shit."

At the exact same time as he slapped my ass, he gave another bruising thrust and I couldn't control myself. I gasped as I came, making a mess all over the back of my couch. He kept going as I came down from my orgasm, cursing under his breath when he came, biting down on my shoulder blade.

I was shaking when he pulled out and carefully pulled the duct tape off of my arms; luckily I was wearing a long sleeve shirt. When my arms were free he spun me around and pulled me close, kissing the tears away from my cheeks.

"Are you okay, Ry?" he asked, leading me to the kitchen and grabbing a rag to clean us off with.

"Uh huh," I replied shakily, letting him wash the cum off my stomach. "'Mazing, Jon."

When we were cleaned off, he led me to our room and tugged my shirt off before picking me up and setting me in bed. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clean the couch; don’t want it to stain, do you?"

"Don't worry about it right now."

He smiled down at me, pulling his clothes off before crawling in bed with me. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Jon, that was the point," I told him with a small laugh, cuddling up to him. "Nothing serious though, don't worry. I'll live."

Jon kissed my temple, holding me close. "But I love you, I'm supposed to worry."

I nuzzled against his neck, just past where his beard ended, smiling. "I know."  



End file.
